Por una perdida
by Tacaema
Summary: ... un amor, porqué llegué a pensar eso? amigos y enemigos no se puede ser a la vez. Y donde está?  hisoria de Tokio Mew mew, y de mi compi Ma, a la que le chifla la pareja de Puding y Taru CAPITULO 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de comenzar, comentar que Tokio mew mew no me pertenece, y esta historia tampoco, esta historia es invención de mi compi 'ma' y todo los reviews serán enviados a ella, es su primera historia así que tener compasión.**

**Además de eso, esta historia a sido sacado del manga de Tokio mew mew, donde, por ejemplo, Puding tiene una mascota llamada Kinoichi.**

**Espero que les guste la historia.**

1ª Perdida

Era ya por la mañana cuando Pudding preparó el desayuno para todos, incluso para Kinoichi, el cual no apareció mientras los demás desayunaban. Terminaron de comer, pero el pequeño Kinoichi, aún no apareció y su palto seguía allí lleno. Pudding, pensó que tal vez seguía descansando, así, sin echarle mucha importancia, se marchó de una vez al café.

- Mew Mew a trabajar. – Se dijo animadamente levantando sus puños como ella solía hacer.

El tiempo pasó rápido, ni siquiera hubo algún descanso, en el que las mew mews pudieran hablar tranquilamente. Los clientes por fin se marcharon después de un rica merienda. Tan energética como siempre, Pudding salió corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar a casa, donde sin duda recibiría a sus hermanos agobiadamente, cosa que a ella no le importaba.

Cuando cruzó las puertas de la casa, sus cuatro hermanos empezaron a hablar todos a la vez, alrededor de ella con cara de preocupados. Para poder entender algo, Pudding cogió en brazos a Hechia y le preguntó, ya que era la única tranquila de la casa.

- Tinoichi nota! - Dijo la pequeña sin saber hablar bien. (n/a: Que puntazo Marta)

- ¿No me digas… Kinoichi no está? – Preguntó Pudding alterada. (n/a: te lo acaban de decir ¬¬)

- Ti! - Decía la pequeña Heicha.

Al oír el dulce y pequeño "ti" de Heicha, Pudding la dejó con cuidado sentada en el suelo, junto al resto de sus hermanos, pero esto, no quitó la preocupación de la mew amarilla. Tras dejar a sus hermanos en casa, salió corriendo a la calle, en busca de el rastro de su pequeña mascota, Kinoichi.

Un largo tiempo pasó, mientras la nerviosa chica removía cielo y tierra para encontrar a su querido gatito. Siguió buscando sin descanso, pero ni rastro del gato. Todavía estaba el Sol en lo alto, y había pasado demasiado tiempo, no se hubiera detenido, si no fuera porque de la nada apareció Taruto.

- ¿Qué buscas? Llevo observándote todo el maldito rato y no haces nada interesante.- Preguntaba con aire sarcástico.

Pudding, desesperada, empezó a llorar dejándose caer al suelo, cosa que no llego a suceder, porque Taruto la agarró antes de tiempo.

- Está bien, te ayudaré a encontrarle, pero solo porque hoy me siento generoso.

- Sningf… ¡Arigato Taru Taru! – Dijo con energía.

Mientras buscaba, Taruto no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo ¡eran enemigos! Como se le ocurre? Esto no podía estar pasando, y si llegaran a descubrirle el resto de su "equipo"? Aunque para él era absurdo, lo bueno es que estaba siendo "honesto". Oscureció, y empezó a chispear, ya que últimamente, los días siempre eran nublados.

- Será mejor que paremos de buscar. – Dijo Pudding desanimada.

- Siento no haber podido encontrarle.

- No lo sientas, al menos has ayudado. Vamos.

- Te acompañaré a casa. – Dijo Taruto intentando parecer en su voz indiferente, pero en realidad preocupado de que la mew cometiera alguna locura.

Empezó a llover fuerte, e iban de camino, cuando, en la cera de al lado, Pudding pudo observar a un gato parecido a Kinoichi. Ella no se lo pensó dos veces, rápidamente se giró, y cruzó la carretera sin mirar, cuando un camión de cargas empezó a pitar, ya que, la chica, en el lugar que estaba, no iba a darle tiempo reaccionar. Se quedó paralizada y asustada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza lo único que pudo sentir, fue un fuerte empujón y cayó en la acera. Apto seguido el ciniclon la agarró fuertemente sosteniéndola en el aire. Pudding no sabía como reaccionar, solo pudo decir en un suspiro muy leve –Taruto. Mientras se agarraba con fuerza para no caer.

Esta vez, Taruto no pudo ocultar su preocupación, y mucho menos su enfado. Poniendo los pies en la tierra, empezó a sermonear.

- ¡Como se te ocurre! ¡¿Estás loca? ¡¿Pretendes matarte o qué? – Dijo con un enfado que nunca se pudo observar en él antes.

- Lo siento…Pensé… que, podría ser Kinoichi. – Dijo la chica solo un poquito asustada de la reacción de chico, y muy triste a su vez.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, no… me hice nada. – Dijo temblando del frío, ya que de la lluvia y el aire producían aquel escalofrío que calaba los huesos.

Ella pudo sentir el calor del chico. Miró hacía arriba, y se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Taruto. Sintió un rápido cosquilleo, y después dejó caer sus parpados, rodeando a el chico con sus brazos, pensó dos palabras, "te quiero"

- Perdóname…- Susurró mientras sus pupilas se inundaban.

- Ya hemos llegado… Que descanses. – Fue lo último que dijo el ciniclón, antes de separarse del agarre de la mew amarilla, y marcharse en el tele transporte.

Quedando sola en la lluvia, intentando saber que podría haber pensado Taruto en ese momento, delante de la puerta de su casa, susurró:

- ¿Porqué llegué a pensar eso?

Cuando entró, sus hermanos ya estaban es la cama, y Heicha en su cuna. Pudding cansada, se tiró en la cama y quedó dormida con la ropa del café puesta.

**BIEN, esto ha sido todo, si quieren continuación de ustedes depende, y de sus review, gracias por prestarme a mi y ami compañera, un ratito libre de vuestro tiempo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Por fin el siguiente, aquí os lo dejo, gracias a todos por seguirnos amigos!**

2º Extraño encuentro

A pesar de que nuestra pequeña Pudding se acostara muy tarde, se levantó temprano para atender a sus hermanos. De nuevo Kinoishi no aparecía, pero la mew amarilla se dedicó a atender a sus hermanos e ir a trabajar, preocupada, pero a eso se dedicó.

Cuando sus hermanos ya habían comido, y había acompañado a Heicha al colegio, se dirigió al café. –_Jo, me quedé dormida con la ropa. Ahora está un poco arrugada.-_ Pensó la mew amarilla.

-Pudding. Bienvenida. –Decía Ichigo ilusionada, seguro que le había pasado algo con Aoyama.

- ¿Qué te pasó ayer? Te marchaste muy pronto.-Raro, pero fue así, Zakuro se molestó en preguntar. Pues las únicas que se encontraban allí era la mew amarilla, morada, y rosa.

-Mmm… es que tenía que ir a por mis hermanos. –Dijo la pequeña en voz alta a la indiferente Zakuro.- Y además no encuentro a Kinoichi.-Dijo en voz baja cuando Zakuro ya se había marchado.

-¿Y las demás?

- No lo sabemos, pero más vale que vengan pronto. Hay mucha gente.

-¡nanoda!- Pudding se aparentó lo más normal posible, y se puso a trabajar sin descanso, intentando dejar a un lado la preocupación `por Kinoichi.

Xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwwxwx

Mientras Taruto se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad.

-Estupido gato, por su culpa por poco me meto en un lío con mis compañeros. – Decía el joven ciniclón a regañadientes. - ¡¿Pero donde se habrá metido? – Dijo en un grito que llamó la atención de la gente. - ¿Y ustedes que miráis?- Dijo el pequeño de mal humor mientras seguía su camino.

-Ahora Kish está planeando otro plan. Es que nunca se cansa de fracasar. –Realmente estaba de mal humor, por la discusión que tuvo con los ciniclones el otro día. Por poco lo pillaban hablando con el enemigo. – Esto no puede seguir así, que… e eh? Estás ahí. – Taruto que hasta hace unos minutos había estado hablando consigo mismo de brazos cruzados se dtuvo al ver al gato que buscaba el otro día. – No te muevas. –Dijo mientras corría detrás de él.

Las mew seguían atendiendo a la clientela. Los refuerzos de Mint y Letuccne llegaron más tarde, pero aún así, había mucho trabajo. Pudding estaba preocupada, no por el hecho de Kinoichi, esta vez porque tenía que ir a por sus hermanos.

-Nanoda, tengo que irme.

-Ni hablar, tienes que continuar con tu trabajo. –Decía una mosqueada y agobiada Mint.

-Chicas tengo que ir a por mis hermanos.

-De acuerdo, nosotras cubriremos tu puesto.-Dijo Ichigo apoyada por Letuccne.

-Gracias. – Se despidió la mew amarilla, mientras salía corriendo. Tenía que volver a por sus hermanos, y con un poco de suerte, luego buscar a Kinoichi.

-Maldito gato vuelve aquí. –Decía Taruto con más mal humor aún.

Por otra parte Kish aparecía en un parque, con el plan de destruir a las mews (n/a: cosa que nunca ocurrirá porque le gusta Ichigo)

-Veamos, que ridículo animal tenemos por aquí. – Observando vio como un pequeño gato negro aparecía de entre los arbustos. –Hoy no es tu día de suerte minino.-Dijo mientras arrojaba el kimera sobre él.

Taruto por otro lado seguía al gato entre los arbustos, en un último intento se arrojó al suelo a la espera de coger al gato, antes de salir a la vista de todos, observó como el gato se transformaba en una de las criaturas que Kish solía tener. _– O, no, ahora no._ – Pensó atonito, el plan de Kish acababa de comenzar.

En el café, cuando ya casi habían acabado, la alerta de las mews se activó.

-Chicas alerta Kimera en el parque norte.

- ¿El parque norte? –Repitieron tontamente.

-Cerca de allí vive Pudding. – Dijo Ichigo.

- Pues a que esperamos? – Dijo una irónica Zakuro.

Dejando el trabajo, y dirigiéndose al parque fueron transformándose, con su típica mew transformación. Cuando llegaron pudieron observar lo que parecía se un felino negro con alas de murciélago y dientes de sable, además de una cola de lagarto que le servía para destruir todo lo que rozaba. (n/a: que imaginación)

Ichigo dispuesta a lanzar su ataque, fue detenida por Kish. Mint y Letuccne fueron a socórrele, mientras Zakuro se encargaba del Kimera, pero allí también estaba Taruto.

_-¿Dónde se ha metido Pudding? –_Pensaron casi todas a la vez.

-Bien, ya estamos en casa. –Decían los hermanos de Pudding. Heicha la menor, se quedaba más atrás. –Hermanita, Tinoichi no a vueto. – Decía la pequeña.

- No…-Un silencio hubo por parta de la mona, tras sentir como era hora de la metamorfosis. -Heicha, chicos, ahora vuelvo. – Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y corriendo el dirección al parque.

-Metamorfosis!- Decía la amarilla , mientras recibía la aprobación de parte de sus compañeras, quienes ya estaban un poco agotadas. Pudding lazó uno de sus ataques a la fiera, inmovilizándola. _– Ki…Kinoichi.-_Se asombró la mew amarilla tras descubrir quién era. – _No no puede ser._- Quería negarse la pequeña.

-Pudding cuidado. – Decía Ichigo tras ver como Kish al liberar al animal, hacía que su compañera recibiera un fuerte coletazo. – Pudding. –Dijo Ichigo preocupada. – ¡Lo pagarás! – Decía mientras iba a atacar a Kish.

Pudding se puso furiosa cuando definitivamente, tras comprobar que era Kinochi a quien habían utilizado. Tras aquello, cortando la pelea de Kish e Ichigo, lanzó uno de sus ataques al ciniclón, pero este le devolvió su propio ataque, haciendo que la mew amarilla quedara atrapada, mientras se asfixiaba.

-Pudding. –Las mews querían ayudar, pero no podían por culpa del animal y de Kish, y un poco también por Taruto, que seguía peleando con Mint, hasta que vio la escena y se alejó de la pelea. No sabía qué hacer, la liberaba o no, sería entonces la segunda vez que le haría un favor, no podía permitírselo, y mucho menos que una de los suyos lo viera.

Mientras Pudding notaba como se asfixiaba, seguía furiosa por aquello.

Por otro lado Ichigo, conseguía lanzar su súper ataque al animal, mientras el resto de las mews peleaban con Kish. Taruto seguía sin saber qué hacer, hasta que observó que la mew amarilla estaba tomando sus últimos sorbos de aire. Entonces destruyó, aquella especie de flan que la envolvía, pero ella ya estaba inconsciente. Por suerte para el pequeño ciniclón, Kish estaba demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta. Aún así, este no se acercó al cuerpo.

-Maldita sea. –Se dijo Kish a regañadientes. Antes de que siguieran atacándole, desapareció en su tele transporte. La fiera se volvió a convertir en gato, y se fue corriendo de allí.

-Pudding. –Mint era la primera en acercarse, seguida de las demás. La mona se movía lentamente, y se alzaba.

-Pudding estas bien?

-Te encuentras bien?

-Dinos algo?

(n/a: -Algo. XD)

Pudding seguía furiosa, y llegó un momento en que no pudo controlarla. Taruto que seguía allí sin moverse, se vio obligado a retroceder, cuando la mew amarilla quiso pelear con él. Pudding necesitaba desgastar su rabia, al ser Taruto el único ciniclón que estaba allí, y al estar transformada todavía, pegó un salto hasta llegar a este.

-Pudding a donde?

- Es Taruto. –Decía Zakuro, mientras observaban como entre pelea y pelea se alejaban rápidamente en dirección a la ciudad.

Pudding, intentaba golpear, mientras Taruto esquivaba y retrocedía. Hasta cierto punto le pareció cómico, hasta que recibió un arañazo en una de sus mejillas. Fue ahí, cuando ya estaban en la ciudad, cuando este la agarró bruscamente de las muñecas y la detuvo.

-¡Ah! Basta suéltame, ¡maldito! –Gritó Pudding en un último desahogo. Lo que pasó a continuación es que dejó caer todo se peso, haciendo que Taruto tuviera que aterrizar en uno de los altos edificios de Tokio. Permanecieron de pie, hasta que Pudding se dejó caer de rodillas, y comenzó a llorar, lágrimas que se mezclaron con la lluvia.

Taruto permanecía de pie en frente de ella sin saber qué hacer. Lo único que hizo, fue olvidar por un momento que eran enemigos, y preocuparse por la mew amarilla. Se rebajó a la altura de ella, quedando también de rodillas. –Pu…Pudding. –Dijo muy bajito. Ella levantó un segundo la mirada llena de lágrimas, para luego bajarla de nuevo y seguir llorando. –Pu…hmp.-Taruto no sabía reaccionar en estas situaciones.

Fue Pudding al que procedió a actuar, limpiándose la lágrimas, intentó mantener la compostura, para decir sin mirar – Lo siento. Entonces la transformación desapareció, y estaba dispuesta a marcharse.

-Eres una tonta. –Gritó Taruto. -¿Por qué haces esto? Piensas marcharte sin más, tanto te molesta que hayan utilizado a tu gato. ¿qué más da? Eres una tonta, tonta, tonta, ¡tont..!

-¡Cállate! –Un relámpago acompañó las palabras de Pudding. – ¡Yo no puedo evitar llorar!-Decía la pequeña creyendo que el que su amigo le dijera tonta era por ese hecho.

- ¿Y quién te dice que no llores? –Dijo Taruto con su normal talante.

-Yo… no entiendo. – Pudding no entendía que era lo que ocurría, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar solas, pero ella no quería seguir llorando, así que no hubo llanto.

- Vamos… Pudding.- Decía Taruto en modo reproche, por que otra vez comenzaba a llorar. Ella de nuevo cayó al suelo de rodillas, frente a Taruto, y entre las lágrimas, una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

- De que te ries? –Decía el chico un poco mareado.

- Me has… llamado por mi nombre. – Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

- Eh? Tonta. – Dijo a la vez que bajaba hasta donde ella. La pequeña lo abrazo, y él le devolvió el abrazo. Aunque fuesen enemigos, y tuvieran un comportamiento extraño a veces, a Taruto le gustaba desahogarse de aquel mono, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando negó con la cabeza. Pudding solo pensó una cosa _–Taru-Taru_

**qUE les pareció? le gustó más largo, espero que sí, y Marta espero que te guste, algunas de mis invenciones, interbanciones, llamale como te de la gana. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, el siguiente está por venir!**

**Antes de la continuación una pregunta, ¿quieren el beso de Taru y Pudding? Espero sus respuestas, adiós y tengan un buen día**


	3. OJOS CELESTES

**Sentimos la tardanza, hubo percances, pero ya estamos de vuelta! Marta se puso las baterías, y aquí me teneís publicando este capítulo, totalmente suyo, y retocando algunas expresiones por mí. PERO TODO EL MERITO ES DE MARTITA AMI CARRIED! **

**NO os aburro más y aquí os dejo el capítulo;**

CAP 3

De repente sonó un estruendo más allá del edificio en el que los dos estaban. Mientras los dos estaban abrazados, los ojos de Pudding no llegaron a cerrarse del todo, cuando se empezaron a poner celestes muy claro, tan claro como el agua. Pudding estaba hipnotizada, como si la hubiesen sedado. La pequeña cayó al suelo desde los brazos de Taruto.

-Pudding. ¡¿Qué te pasó? – Gritó Taruto.

Como guiada por un ángel, Pudding se levantó y saltó del edificio.

-¡Mew ,mew Pudding! ¡Metamorfosis! – Sin pensarlo dos veces se transformó.

Cayó en medio de la carretera y al mismo tiempo dio un salto. Sus ojos seguían de ese color. Taruto no le quedó otra que seguirla, teniendo en cuenta que la chica empezó a importarle, no la iba a dejar ahora así. Pudding tenía la mente en blanco, ni siquiera ella sabía a dónde se dirigía. De edificio en edificio dio el último salto hacia un rascacielos y se paró en seco, en la azotea del más alto, junto al mar. La lluvia era imparable, y el cielo se mostraba gris, reflejado en el mar, no se distinguía el horizonte. Un pequeño grito se oyó entre la vibración del agua tocando el suelo de la tierra.

-¡Mew, mew Straberry! – Aquella voz era de Ichigo.

- ¡Maldición!... ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Gritó y a la vez murmuró Taruto.

- ¡Pudding! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Gritó Ichigo casi en vano, ya que el ruido del temporal, era más fuerte que el de unos fríos pulmones.

Con la cara pálida, Pudding se giró y una oleada de viento alborotó su cabello rubio, con los ojos del mismo color celeste y los párpados entre cerrados.

-Escucha la voz del océano… ¿puedes oírlo Ichigo? El agua que sana cualquier herida… el sufrimiento… enfermedad – Murmuraba Pudding con voz maduramente aguda.

- ¡Maldita sea Pudding!-Gritó Taruto desde arriba, mientras observaba todo.

-Tú no eres Pudding. – Murmuró Ichigo extrañada.

Pudding dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y corrió hacia el borde del rascacielos. Con un impulso en el bordillo saltó como nunca, alcanzando los 30 metro de altura, con destino de caída, en el mismísimo mar, que revoltoso se mecía al son del cielo.

-¡NO! – Gritó Ichigo corriendo hacia el bordillo y observando desde arriba.

- ¿qué hago? – Se decía Taruto. Cerró los ojos muy fuerte y una línea de lágrimas forzadas dibujó sus pestañas, las lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia, mientras Pudding se sumergía en el mar. Esta abrió los ojos bajo el agua salada y estos seguían celestes. Se giró bajo el agua con fuerza empezó a nadar al fondo. Algo brillaba en lo más profundo, y ella empezó a bucear con más fuerzas. Sus oídos pudieron percibir el sonido del impacto de algo contra el agua. Para prevenir, miró hacia arriba.- Taruto. – Se dijo a sí misma.

Lo ignoró. Siguió y siguió buceando. Ya casi llegaba hacia aquella luz incandescente 'solo unos centímetros más' se retaba a sí misma. Aqua mew, eso era. Los pulmones empezaron a quejarse, necesitaban aquel oxígeno que tanto había en la superficie. Taruto no contaba con esa desventaja, al ser ciniclón. Taruto fue a a socorrer a Pudding, pero ella lo apartó. Taruto extrañado observa algo brillante en su mano. Pequeñas burbujas de oxígeno flotaron desde la boca de Pudding, ya le quedaba poco tiempo, 30 segundos aproximadamente, los cuales no le darían tiempo a subir a la superficie. Ella lanzó una mirada cansada y triste de la cual taruto se dio cuenta. Taruto agarró el brazo de ella, y ambos empezaron a encaminarse a la superficie, pero debido a las corrientes, iban demasiado lentos. Pudding dio indicios a Taruto de rendirse.

-¡No! ¡No puedes morir!- Gritó Taruto, algo que sono un tanto chistoso bajo el agua. Ya solo quedaban 20 segundos, y Pudding ya había expulsado más aire que se presentaba en forma de burbuja. No llegarían a tiempo, y al ciniclón se le vino una idea. (n/a: más bien se aprovechó ¬¬) Sujetó su rostro pálido, por el cual, Taruto no pudo evitar sentirse estritecido, por el sufrimiento que se reflejaba. Pudding cerró sus ojos, creyó que esa sería su hora. Taruto se acercó lentamente a ella, y la besó. El oxígeno empezó a dar su lugar en los pulmones de Pudding , 50 segundos más de vida lo mismo que a Taruto. Este podía mantener el oxígeno recogido en la superficie durante mucho tiempo, pero no podía tomarlo del agua. Pudding sorprendida, se apartó, y sin darse cuenta, el aqua mew había penetrado en ella. Ahora su cuerpo brillaba entero. Cogió la mano de Taruto y en un falso parpadeo, estos se encontraron en el rascacielos, con un nuevo panorama. Kishu, que no se rindió, e Ichigo peleando, mientras el resto de las mews luchaban contra un parásito con forma de águila.

-Aqua Mew… ¡Mew aqua Pudding!- Gritó la mew Amarillo aún confundida.

Una onda expansiva de luz rodeó toda la zona. Pudding vestía el mismo traje de color diferente, lo que antes era de color amarillos, ahora era celeste como el agua. Con un salto y unas burbujas de aqua mew, desintegró al parásito. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su cara mientras lentamente, otra onda expansiva de aqua mew, rodeó todo Tokio. Sorprendentemente, toda enfermedad de la gente de Tokio fue curada. El poder se gastó, y la transformación de Pudding, volvió a ser la misma. Kishu, quedó completamente sorprendido, y echó una carcajada en medio de todos.

-¡La próxima vez no me equivocaré! ¡El aqua mew será solo mía! – Decía con su particular risa malvada.

Los ojos de Pudding volvieron a la normalidad, su mente empezó a funcionar. Ya no estaba en blanco. - ¿Qué…?¿Qué ha pasado?

-No recuerda nada? – Se preguntó Taruto, que había llegado hasta ella, pero a una distancia donde las demás mew, no le alcanzaran.

- Pudding… -Murmuró Ichigo

CONTINUARÁ

**LES GUSTÓ? BIEN! PORQUE HASTA A MÍ, ME DEJÓ EN SUSPENSE, ASÍ QUE LA MEJOR FORMA DE LEER EL SIGUIENTE ES DEJANDO REVIEWS, Y YO NO ME QUEDO ATRÁS ^_~ TENGAN UN BUEN DÍA, Y ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA OS SIRVA PARA DESCONECTAR DEL MUNDO UN POCO! **


End file.
